Sexual Tension
by PhoenixLite
Summary: Kono has to go undercover to get information... again. Her undercover outfit leaves little to the imagination and Steve reacts accordingly. It's the beginning of a secret relationship filled with a lot of attempted self restraint.
1. Chapter 1

Steve walked into the headquarters rubbing his temples, a sigh of relief escaping his lips. It had been a long day with a bloody difficult case. Shady characters and an intense drug trade had forced the Five-0 to traverse the length of the entire island today.

Every lead the team took seemed to reach a dead end, nothing added up. Luckily, they managed to catch a break at a seedy run down bar called _Angels._ Slightly ironic name for a bar Steve thought.

After a round of what one may call a slightly _physical_ interrogation on an unsuspecting patron of the bar, the team had enough information to identify one of the perpetrators. However, he was working with several other individuals so the Five-0 had to catch him in the act with them. This took them to another bar, slightly less seedy, on the opposite side of the island.

Steve warily walked into his office and opened the door to the mini-fridge he kept. Swiftly grabbing a beer he uncapped it and chugged its contents. Letting out a contented sigh he rubbed a tired hand across his face.

That second bar was the damn reason for his current discomfort and wariness. Not because of anyone in the bar, but because of what his damn team had to do to get the information inside the bar. Not the team in general either, only one particular member.

Kono Kalakaua. She was a temptress, a bloody fucking goddess. The most beautiful woman to ever walk the earth, with the most rocking body he had ever seen. Fuck. He was so screwed. Head over heels for the woman, lusting over her every action. She was dangerously sexy and she didn't even know it. He watched her every move, her every action. She was absolutely impossible to ignore. Yet he was her boss and he had to keep their relationship professional... Yeah right. Not when he fantasized about those enticing, erotic lips that she licked unconsciously on a daily basis. He was royally screwed.

Steve sat heavily down in his chair trying to ignore his churning thoughts. Her clothing that night, her bloody clothing was un-fucking-believable. He groaned inwardly, how the hell was he supposed to control himself?

At that exact moment, the object of his desires and fantasies walked straight through the doors to the headquarters. She was wearing the same outfit from the bar.

"Oh my fuck," Steve said quietly. This was _not_ happening.

Kono was wearing a silvery, metallic dress that clung to her figure like a bloody glove. It emphasized every, single one of her enticing, feminine curves. It was strapless and hugged her breasts pushing them together. That wasn't even the worst part. It ended high above her knee, higher than bloody mid-thigh. It was high enough that if he turned his head the right way at the moment, he would be able to see the lacy material of the black thong that he knew she wore. Her mile long legs did not seem to stop. He didn't understand how it was physically possibly for legs to look that long, that silky, and that bloody smooth. She completed the outfit with a pair of sexy black stilettos, which just emphasized the length of her legs.

"Fuck," Steve swore again. He could not tear his eyes away from her; he couldn't stop ogling her heavenly body.

God hated him. That is what he decided, because it was at the moment Kono decided to turn around and catch the eyes of her boss. A look of surprise crossed Kono's face; she had not expected anyone else to be there.

She walked over to the open door of his office, her heels seductively, clicking as she appeared in the door of his office.

"Yo brah..." she began before trailing off swallowing imperceptibly. It was when she noticed the look on Steve's face. The hungry, desiring, lustful look that he was making no attempt to hide.

Steve just couldn't anymore. He was done with the temptation; fuck the whole entire employee-employer relationship. He wanted her. Nothing was going to stop him. By the look on her face, she wanted him as well.

Kono could not believe it. Steve was looking at her like that, like she was a sex goddess. She caught his eyes roving up and down her legs before lifting to her face, over and over. He looked like a predator stalking his prey.

Could he actually be thinking of her like that?

'Why not,' she challenged herself silently, 'I look damn fine tonight.' Plus I basically undress him and fuck him with my eyes every time I see him. He is bloody sex on legs. Every woman could see it.

She wanted him... oh god did she want him. Heat had started pooling in her belly, and she started to feel a familiar wetness between her thighs. She walked forward making sure to enunciate each movement till she stood in the centre in the room.

The temperature in the room had spiked. Steve and Kono where looking at each other with unbridling lust. The sexual tension was completely evident. Neither of them could take their eyes off the other.

"Kono..." Steve growled lowly. Her breath caught, her knees felt weak. That voice was so unbelievably sexy and it was directed at her.

He stood slowly, sexily, hungrily. She followed his every movement; her eyes flickered downwards seeing the unmistakable bulge in his pants.

"Isn't someone happy to see me?" She teased mercilessly. Trying to not show how much his bulge affected her.

She had barely gotten the words out of her mouth when he moved, faster than she could see, faster than she could react. He crossed the length of the room and had her pressed into the wall, a small gasp of desire escaping her lips.

He was pressed tightly against her. There was no space between them. His bulge was pressed into her flat abdomen. Her breasts were pushed against his chest, her every breath forced them harder against his chest.

His knee was pressed in between her legs forcing them apart; he could feel the wetness of her seeping into his pant leg. He brought his leg up higher, pressing harder into her wetness, forcing her legs even farther apart. She moaned appreciatively by the movement.

He held her wrists above her head and against the wall in a firm, bruising grip. She couldn't break free... Not that she wanted to.

He looked down at her. His eyes were dark, almost black, lust had claimed them. She knew her own eyes were a reflection of his.

Their breaths mingled, hot, passionate, and heavy. Steve moved his head slightly, so his mouth caressed the shell of her outer ear. He gave her a quick, erotic nip on the lob, earning himself an unconscious buck of the hips from Kono. He pressed himself even harder against her, his bulge becoming more prominent.

"Do you know how fucking hard it is?" Steve whispered huskily, his hot breath making her shiver, "to see you every day and trying _not _to imagine how bloody good it would feel, to have your legs wrapped around my hips without any inhibition?"

If it was possible Kono's eyes darkened even more at his question. She responded in the same husky whisper, "Do you know how hard it is not to imagine licking the water off your bloody perfect abs every time you leave the water?" She punctuated the last word by moving her head forward and biting his lower lip and not letting go.

He moaned and took her upper lip gently between his teeth and began to suck. First it was chaste and simple, but then it became aggressive and passionate when he pressed his lips fully against hers. His lips ravished hers with astonishing fervour. The kiss was causing a stimulating response in both their lower regions; Steve grew harder against her stomach.

She groaned in his mouth, her chest vibrating against his. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue between her now parted lips. She willingly allowed access and began to war his tongue with her own. Her lips moved desperately against his increasing the unbridled passion already felt.

They explored each other's mouths thoroughly, dancing with one another. Each of them was trying to dominate the kiss. All coherent thought was lost. Steve could only think of how she tasted of coconuts and strawberries with a faint hint of chocolate. It was something so very distinctly Kono. Her tongue traced his bottom lip, and his mind reeled at the sensation of pleasure she was creating within his body, which was most definitely reacting.

He let go of her wrists. One large hand grabbed her thigh roughly, pushing up the dress so all he could contact was the smooth expanse of Kono's tanned skin. He rubbed his palm hard before gripping her thigh and forcing it to lock around his hip. Her knee was hitched upon his hip, and he moved his hand up higher up her thigh forcing her even tighter against him.

She felt a shock of heat that pulsated all the way down to her core, after he roughly grabbed her leg. The skin on skin contact was amazing... It felt so bloody good. To be pressed so intimately against him, she thought she may faint.

His other hand had found its way to the back of her head into her flowing, dark locks. He cradled her skull in the palm of his hand, his fingers scraping it. It created even more sensations of pleasure. She was definitely reacting to judging by the increasing pooling heat in her stomach. His movements were aggressive but gentle, she could feel the desperation and desire behind them.

She wrapped one arm around his shoulders, slipping her hand under the collar of his dark shirt. She flattened her palm against his upper back, and slowly scraped her fingers back and forth across the expanse of skin. He moved his hand higher up her thigh as a response, playing with the straps of her thong.

Her other arm wrapped itself around his lower back, pressing his tented pants higher against her flattened stomach. She forced his shirt up, placing her hand tightly against his back. Her hand slipped underneath the fabric of his pants and boxers, squeezing tightly.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head and his neck arched involuntarily backwards at her sexual actions. She took advantage of the moment to move forward and start sucking and biting his pulse point.

She bit down hard, making Steve groan, before soothing the pain of the bite with her tongue. She slowly and lazily lapped at the skin, her actions a strict contrast to her previous ones. It created a seductive friction that was impossible to control.

Steve reacted by tugging at the strands of her hair and alternating between kisses, bites, and licks along the smooth expanse of her neck. Marking her with red welts, that would be noticeable the next day.

Kono moved her hand upwards on his lower back forcing his shirt up with it. Steve caught on, through the hazy passion in his mind; he arched his back slightly and helped Kono rid himself of his shirt.

Kono's eyes roved appreciatively across the fit torso of her boss. He had the most delicious six pack to die for. His arms bulged alluringly as he moved them to rest his hands on both her hips. His body was fantastic.

A layer of perspiration dotted across his chest, and she quickly moved licking up the droplets on his skin. She started high on his chest before moving slowly and teasingly downwards.

"You know this is my fantasy, right?" She purred seductively as she lapped the droplets that were collecting on the planes of his abs. His hands moved automatically to her hair, scraping her scalp. He was trying to ground himself, the sensations Kono was creating were getting increasingly difficult to control.

"Fuck Kono," Steve breathed, his body attempting to move closer to her teasing tongue.

"Oh don't worry baby, that will be soon," Kono smiled against his skin, enjoying the control that she had in the situation. Who knew she could make her boss react like this, she knew he was enjoying himself thoroughly.

Her hands move to the buttons on this pants and slowly, started to undue them one by one. Steve was annoyed by the pace that she was taking, and the control she had so he attempted to take back the reigns.

He grabbed Kono's head and lifted her up gently, before engaging her in a deliberately slow-passion filled kiss. That left her momentarily breathless and floored. She couldn't think straight at the moment, her mind was in shambles.

Steve pushed her back gently, before quickly ridding himself of his pants. He was left in solely his now prominently, tented boxers. Kono could not help but swallow appreciatively at the size of the bulge.

"I think you are severely overdressed," Steve growled seductively. He moved forward quickly and slipped his hands around her backside. He found the zipper on her dress and nearly tore the metallic fabric off her body.

She stood in front of him clad in only a matching lacy bra and thong ensemble. Steve's mouth went dry, his mind had stopped functioning. He was almost positive that he had started drooling at that moment. She was so fucking sexy. He grew harder, this was bloody heaven.

'No women should be able to look this good,' he though silently.

Kono blushed under his insistent and hungry gaze. He was not even attempting to stop his eyes from roving across her lithe body. She smiled inwardly, who knew she had the effect on the hard, cold, emotionless Navy Seal.

Starting to grow unnerved by his gaze she reached forward slowly, tantalizingly with one hand and gripped the upper hem of his boxers.

She pulled him closer and whispered, "You know you can touch, not only look." His eyes snapped to her teasing ones and he licked his lips.

"Oh don't worry baby, I plan on doing a lot more than simply touching," he replied cockily.

Before she understood what had taken place her bra was off and had joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor. His mouth was on her breast sucking on it intimately.

She gasped at the contact. 'How the hell can he move that fast,' she wondered impressed. Her hands moved to his short hair tugging his strands and pushing his face closer to her breast.

He smirked against her skin and his ministrations were in strict contrast with one another. He would place gentle butterfly kisses against her before sucking enthusiastically, he did not stop and she was writhing against him in seething want.

She was making purrs of desire in the back of her throat, she couldn't stop. Her legs felt like jelly. The primal, sexual noises were encouraging Steve's movements. He raised his other hand and started to play with her other dusky nipple. He started massage the breasts alternating from tugging and pulling; he was giving her no reprieve from the passion.

He alternated his mouth to the other breast and continued his thorough treatment, showering it with equal attention. Her hips were bucking unconsciously and her eyes were rolling into the back of her head.

'It should be illegal for something to feel this good,' she groaned silently to herself. He knew how to make a woman feel, he knew exactly how to make a woman ache. Her nether regions were pulsing with desire, there was the possibility that he may be able to make her orgasm without even touching her there.

"Steve, I need you," she moaned. She couldn't take it anymore. She was perfectly willing to let Steve have his way with her. She wanted release, and his ministrations were not helping at all. He wanted him to be deeply inside of her.

"What was that, Kono?" Steve questioned arrogantly. He could smell her wetness he knew she was desperate, but he knew he also couldn't hold off much longer. This woman was driving him absolutely fucking crazy. She smelt so damn good.

"Fuck me," Kono groaned angrily. She was done with the games he was playing.

"Gladly."

He swiftly pushed her against the wall again, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist as he slipped fully inside of her. They both gasped in complete and utter rapture as he started to rock against her. He kept the tempo slow at first but it was starting to increase into a frenzy.

His lips found hers pulling her into a searing kiss. She gasped into his mouth allowing his tongue to slip inside once again. He tasted her. He wanted this so badly. Her lips pleaded against his. Her breasts pressed tightly against his chest, the skin on skin contact making him tremble.

She started thrusting against his movements, creating a delicious friction that would prevent either of them lasting long. The passion was increasing, and waves of pleasure started rippling across their bodies.

He pressed himself harder against her, thrusting himself even deeper into her. Her hands were splayed across his back scratching his skin and drawing blood. He could barely feel the pain, his thoughts were solely concerned with how fucking amazing it felt to be hip deep inside of Kono.

The force of Kono's thrust against his was increasing, she was driving him insane. He knew they were both very near. She felt so tight, so unbelievably tight. He had never felt sex that felt this good before. Kono Kalakaua was the goddess of temptation. She was unbelievable.

Kono let out of scream of pleasure as a flash of light crossed her vision, she had reached her peak. She could not see straight anymore, her body was utterly and completely spent. No man had ever pushed her to exhaustion like this and a feeling of sexual satisfaction that Steve had just done. Her body sank into Steve's arms. A sheen of sweat covered her body and she buried her face into Steve's neck.

Steve continued to rock himself harder and harder against the junction in between Kono's thighs. His thrusts were becoming more erratic and his breath was coming in gasps. He pushed himself deeper, farther into her and let out a strangled gasp when he finally managed to reach his orgasm in the tightness of her.

He sunk forwards with her still in his arms. He weakly transported their bodies to the petite couch that sat in the corner of his office. They fell forward together onto the couch, a jumble of limbs and perspiration dotting both their bodies.

Steve was on the bottom, Kono was on top both still basking in each other's nudity. He slipped his arms tightly around her slowly rubbing his hands up and down her impossibly smooth skin.

She occasionally would let out small moans of desire, when he created friction. Her head rested on his chest her arm splayed across him.

Her leg was intertwined with his, her sex pressed intimately into his side. His semi-erection was pressing into her inner thigh. She squeezed her leg gently against him, eliciting a soft groan. He slid his one hand down her back and squeezed her ass tightly as retaliation.

They lay there for awhile, fully relaxed in the complete nakedness of the other. It was intimate beyond comprehension.

"That was amazing," Kono stated contentedly as she placed an open mouth, erotic kiss against his chest.

"You are amazing," he replied in wonder, squeezing her tighter against his nude frame. He ducked his head down into her long locks and breathed her in.

It was act of such open possession and desire it made her heart ache. He wanted her. He wanted more than just lust and sex; he wanted her in her entirety. It made her heart swell with contentment and desire.

"What now?" She questioned nervously. She didn't want to ruin whatever had just started. She didn't want her cousin prying, or Danny to mock them.

"Would you be up for a little secrecy?" Steve replied deviously, "Because I definitely want to do this again." He smirked at the conclusion of the sentence. This woman was everything he ever wanted; he was not letting her go that easy.

"Mhmm, that definitely makes two of us brah." She openly smiled at him turning her gaze upward and saw desire and want reflected in his eyes. He captured her lips in an endearing and toe-curling kiss that was filled with more passion than any kiss that night. She moaned into his mouth and he smiled against her lips.

They knew it would be impossible to keep their relationship secret forever from the other members of the 5-0... But they were damn well going to try to keep it under wraps for as long as possible. It might be difficult, but they both knew that what they had was going to be worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** I have decided to continue the story. However, I am getting into exams and I won't be finished them for another month. So I am going to apologize up front, my updates will be erratic and slightly non-existent. Nothing I can do about it. I'll do what I can. So enjoy and remember I own nothing

0000000000000

Steve walked into work a little later than usual and his appearance was slightly more dishevelled than normal, but other than that nothing seemed to be amiss. His appearance on the outside may have seemed impassive to everyone, but his thoughts were completely captivated by the sexually satisfying night he had spent with Kono. How was he supposed to think straight, when the woman who plagued his thoughts was naught but a few steps away? He grinned inwardly, he would have no problem thinking about their passionate love-making all day, but unfortunately his job required a little more attention than he was currently giving it.

He walked over to Chin and Danny who were currently discussing their first case of the day, while Kono remained in her office doing some paperwork. He was trying to keep his thoughts focus, but they would unconsciously go back to the long, tanned legs of a certain woman and how good it felt to have them wrapped around his bare waist.

"Yo boss, you're a little later than usual, is the big bad Navy Seal's age starting to catch up with him?" Danny joked mercilessly. He really didn't care too much to why their boss was late; he just wanted to make sure he got the first jab in of the day. He would try anything to peeve off the seemingly unflappable Navy Seal.

Steve attempted to clear his thoughts for the third time before instantly replying, "First off Navy Seals don't age. We stay young and incredibly good looking forever. Secondly, I went swimming a little longer than anticipated today."

"Yeah good looking my ass," Danny huffed under his breath and continued louder, "Whatever, we already got the first case of the day. Here I was hoping we would have a slow day after the insanity of yesterday."

"Unfortunately, the criminals on the island decided that we didn't need the day off," Chin replied good-naturedly. Another day of hard labour didn't faze him in the least. "An unidentified male was found... maimed... on the north side of the island in Kawela bay. Cause of death is unknown, due to the significant amount of trauma the body received. Bergman is currently looking into the COD."

"When you say maimed and trauma, what is the extent of it?" Steve questioned hesitantly.

"First officer on the scene said that the individual had burns and severe lacerations covering the entire length of his body." Kono interjected as she stepped behind the trio. Her eyes stayed on Steve a moment longer than usual, darkening slightly as the memories of last night overtook her mind.

Steve noticed her hair was styled differently today; it was in a side ponytail that completely covered half her neck. Chin and Danny would never question it, but Steve knew it was an attempt to hide the bite marks that he had left on the length of her neck and collar bone last night.

He sent her a smouldering look hidden from Chin and Danny that resonated deep in her core. The temperature in the room seemed to have spiked, she turned away trying to control the blush that had spread across her cheeks. She tried to focus on the case instead of how fantastic it felt to have Steve's length inside of her.

"So what's the plan?" Kono congratulated herself on how collected her voice sounded, when she was anything but.

"Chin and Danny will go to the M.E's office and talk to Bergman. See if you guys can get the male's identity and the COD. Kono you and I are going to Kawela bay to check out the crime scene." Steve replied flippantly, not wanting to show how much he wanted to spend more time with Kono.

"You're breaking up with me?" Danny stated confusedly, "Why are you messing with our chemistry? I thought we made a good couple?"

He continued to ramble on before Steve cut him off. "Well, if you want to come to the bay with me and go for a swim you can be my guest. I thought you might prefer the work on dry land." Steve grinned knowing that Danny would never want to go for a swim... ever.

"Good point," Danny conceded, "Let's go Chin and let these two dolphins get to their natural habitat." They quickly grabbed their gear and exited the office leaving only Kono and Steve.

"Nice save boss." Kono slyly winked at Steve, she was definitely not disappointed with how the team's had split. Steve's only reply was to wrap his hand around the back of Kono's neck and bring her up for a scorching kiss. He slid his tongue roughly into her mouth, forcing her firm lips open and explored it thoroughly. Kono was completely floored and was unable to respond to Steve's unyielding domination. Her body was like jelly as a familiar heat spread through her legs making wet, as soon as she started to respond by probing into his mouth with her tongue he pulled away leaving a stunned Kono.

He was nearly out the door when he called back to her, "Come on I don't want to waste the opportunity to be able to see you soaking wet and clad in only a bikini." He gave her body a once over with his eyes, imagining that he was undressing her, before lifting his gaze back to hers. He smiled cockily, "And I know you most definitely want to see me without a shirt on."

"Oh it's on." Kono growled as she moved past Steve quickly making sure to fully brush against the bulge that was visible in his pants. He groaned as his head snapped back, this was going to be a very long day filled with _a lot_ of sexual tension.

0000000000000000

_Kalewa Bay_

When they arrived there were only two other officers at the scene, warding off any tourists. They didn't look entirely happy with their situation and the nearing storm clouds were making them nervous.

Steve approached them and asked, "How goes it? Anything exciting happen since our friend showed up?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary," one responded, "Just a couple tourists, but other than that it has been quiet all morning."

Steve nodded, the approaching storm would make anyone nervous to go out for a surf or swim. "Where was the body found?" He questioned.

"On a sand bar about 20 feet out," the other stepped in, "I was just driving by the area when I caught a glance of the body... or what was left of it." He finished slightly nauseated.

"Alright good work, you two can stay up on the beach, while my partner and I will go out to the sand bar. Don't let anyone through unless they are in the force." Steve decided. He didn't want anybody messing up the crime scene, or swimming when the storm hit.

"Let's hit the water." He smirked at Kono on the way back to his truck. "I just wanted you to know I like your hair today." He was trying not to burst out laughing at the scowl that appeared on Kono's face.

"It wasn't like I had an option, if you didn't bite me so hard last night we wouldn't have this problem." She was trying to sound angry, she really was but it was difficult when all she could imagine was the feeling of Steve's teasing lips and teeth moving across her _entire_ body.

"You weren't trying to stop me last night." He replied cheekily. He glanced back; they were out of sight from the two police officers. He pushed her hard from behind against the side of his truck. She tried to stifle her moan of pleasure as Steve grinded himself roughly into Kono's back. He felt himself grow hard as he slowly started to dry hump her ass.

His breath grew shallow as he firmly pressed his chest to her back. He slid one hand down her tank top to the top of her cargo pants before letting it teasingly fall below the hem. His palm was flat as it moved across her shaved region and then he curled his fingers inside of her feeling her wetness. Her legs nearly gave out as she sunk lower pushing his fingers father inside of her core.

"Already wet?" He whispered huskily as he gently nibbled the shell of her exposed ear. Steamy and heavy breaths cascaded down her neck making her shiver as her neck arched back giving Steve more access. She could feel his excitement as he pressed urgently against her, his hardness digging against her.

His other hand moved across her flat abdomen, gently scraping his nails as he went along creating a delicious friction. She let out a whimper of anticipation as she felt herself grow wetter onto Steve's hand. He was slowly pumping his fingers inside of her, teasingly slow; it would not be enough for her to orgasm. She revelled in the feeling of him pressed so sensuously and intimately behind her. She moved his hips against his creating an opposing movement that made him grow harder and more desperate for intimacy.

He wanted her again... but without the clothes. He wanted her to scream his name like last night. He wouldn't be able to control himself much longer. He was about to pull away when she snaked a hand around to his lower back and started to rub him hard.

She lowered her hand to his ass pulling him closer against her backside and bucked her hips hard against his growing erection. His head lolled back and he let a low growl of frustration. She felt his breathing increasing rapidly against her back. She was destroying his self control; this woman could make him do anything she bloody wanted with a snap of her fingers. She was provoking him with her movements and he knew it.

"Fuck Kono, we are going to get caught." He panted pressing harder against her while adding another finger inside her. She moaned, hating the fact that he was right. She tried to push past the passion-induced hazed that was currently clouding her vision, but it was incredibly difficult when his fingers were working magic inside of her.

She bucked her hips harder than the last time forcing Steve to take a step back. "We have to stop." She said as lucidly as she possibly could at the moment. Steve slowly extracted his hand and brought it up to his mouth slowly licking the juices off his fingers. His dark eyes followed her exact movements as she tried to step away and steady her breathing.

He was too damn good at what he did. How was she supposed to remain in control and on task when every time she saw her damn boss all she wanted to do was to jump him and have her way with his naked, sweat-slicked body? It was bloody impossible. If they were going to keep their relationship a secret they were going to have a little more self restraint. She slid a hand through her hair, trying to ignore his heated gaze which continued to follow her.

"We need to get out there before the storm hits." Her voice was breathless as she tried to control the pulsating waves of heat that resonated deep in her core. It was an incredibly strenuous task.

He nodded his head in agreement and finished licking his fingers clean; her taste was something he could definitely get addicted to... _very_easily. He licked his lips unconsciously as he gazed out into the bay, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Kono as she let out a small moan imagining his lips on hers... again. She was losing it.

"Let's go than." Steve smirked and ended his sentence by whipping of his shirt giving Kono a delicious eyeful. She looked away and closed her eyes while biting her lip. It was going to be a _long_ day. Fuck.


End file.
